A Midmorning Nap
by Arctic Husky
Summary: FE10. Haar judges the success rate of his naps based on how he feels after waking up. He would have to give this particular nap a high rating because it certainly left him feeling satisfied. Haar x Jill, one shot.


I think it's quite a coincidence that my fascination with Haar developed because he randomly happened to be in a dream that I had. What better Fire Emblem character to visit you while you're _sleeping_, engaging in his favourite pasttime? Ha ha. So along with my like of Haar came a fondness for pairing him with Jill, which yielded this little one-shot that I hope you'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.

_

* * *

_

_A Midmorning Nap_

Haar's gaze rested on the pile of deliveries that he had to make for an instant, and then shifted to the sun, and back to his work once again. After an extensive stare down with the packages, he looked to his wyvern and in a deadpan tone said, "I think that we have time for a little snooze before getting to work." The beast mirrored its master's attitude as it yawned and settled into a spot on the ground. Haar approached the collection of parcels that had to be delivered and picked out one the larger, softer ones with no sharp edges to use as a makeshift pillow. He shed his armour and gloves and chose spot a few feet from his wyvern to lie down on, promptly falling into a shallow sleep.

When Haar napped, he always maintained a high level of awareness. If a person or animal were to walk by, he would realize it, whether it was stealthy or conspicuous. The only thing that differed from nap to nap was whether or not he chose to acknowledge the approach of another being. That snooze was no exception as he heard a wyvern's wings flapping and felt the dust against his face as the creature landed. He did not budge as a person dismounted from the wyvern and walked up to Haar; she, as it were, let out a sigh before turning and retreating into the humble building that served as a home. A few minutes later, the door opened and closed again and footsteps once more approached Haar. He felt a blanket fall smoothly over his body before the other began walking back to the house. "Hi Jill," he finally greeted as he opened his eye.

Jill turned around to face Haar. "Well good morning, Captain. Have you been out here all night, or is this just your standard midmorning nap?" she asked with a teasing overtone.

He sat up and stretched as though he had just woken up from a long night's sleep, "You know me well enough to answer that for yourself." The girl rolled her eyes knowingly, yet her face also held a smile that Haar did not fail to notice. During her first stopover in the house, Haar observed, she must have changed out of her armour and mobility-friendly travelling outfit into casual clothes more fitting for a day off.

It was when he was able to perceive such slice-of-life details that Haar truly understood that he and Jill had become a family of sorts. It may have initially been a living situation spawned from the fact they had both lost the one, same person that they each held dear, but things became as natural as they had through a genuine attachment that had formed between them. Jill settled down on the ground next to Haar, resting her palms against the earth and extending her legs with knees slightly bent.

"What would your father think about what we've chosen to do with our lives?" Haar inquired, looking out at the endless view of forest surrounding their home. Silence persisted for a few moments before Haar glanced to Jill for an answer. He could tell that she was taking his question into consideration, but also that she was having trouble thinking while the frosty weather sent her body into shivers. Haar evenly took the blanket that still lay over him into his hands and placed it over Jill.

The younger wyvern rider looked to Haar with a serene smile upon her face. "I think," she began answering at last while shifting over to be closer to Haar such that the blanket could cover both of them, "that he would be happy that the two of us have stuck together." Haar gave a half-nod. Jill briefly wondered if he actually nodded in acknowledgement, or because he was nodding off into sleep; however, when she looked closely at him, for once his eye held no tiredness at all. "But my father is gone," Jill said, "and I am acting on my own heart's desires in addition to what would make him proud. And... this lifestyle, with you, has made _me_ very happy."

As he processed Jill's sentence, the irony of their living situation suddenly dawned on Haar. When he had served under Lord Shiharam, before the war and all of its controversy, Haar had been surrounded by fellow soldiers that ogled their leader's daughter whenever he was not around; Haar had been the sole underling that respected Shiharam enough to be incapable of considering a member of his family in such ways. After all was said and done, though, he had somehow ended up living under the same roof as Jill while still maintaining the stance that she was his dead teacher's daughter.

When exactly, Haar had to wonder, had that view of Jill gone the way of the men that used to train with him under Shiharam's guidance?

The confession within his own mind brought a subtle smirk to his lips. After the many seconds of silence that had passed since Jill had last spoken, Haar finally noticed that she was looking at him from the corner of her eye, too embarrassed by her own words to face him completely. His expression grew slightly sterner at this observation; if she could not feel comfortable with her own, honest words after speaking them, then she still had maturing to do. Of course, so did he, hardly able to take anything in full seriousness. The way to overcome both Jill's uncertainty and his laid-back manner seemed obvious to Haar, although he could not say why. He simply knew that he had to confront what Jill had said, seriously. With hardly a second thought, Haar lightly brushed his battle-worn fingers against Jill's chin to prompt her to look directly at him. He hesitated briefly before bringing his face close to hers and letting their lips mesh.

_"Maybe it was when she became so ridiculously obvious as to how she felt about me..."_

Jill seemed to freeze as she processed what was happening, but when she felt that he was beginning to pull away she realized that what was happening was enjoyable, to say the least. She brought her hand up to the back of Haar's neck and put pressure on it to assure that he would not break away,

_"Maybe it was when I uttered the suggestion of living together..."_

The feeling of Jill's lips moving under his as she finally returned his kiss was rather welcomed by Haar. He moved his fingers to the base of her ponytail and let them weave through her hair until his hand was quite far down her back.

_"Maybe it was when I realized that no one else could ever really understand the choices that we've made..."_

Haar untangled his fingers from her hair in favour of letting them rove across her side and settle at the top of her hip. Jill responded to his familiarity with her own, sliding her hands to his back and pushing against it such that their bodies melded together just as their lips did.

_"Maybe..."_

"Haar?"

The dracoknight's eyes snapped open as he was jolted out of his nap by Ike's voice. He did not visibly appear to have been surprised to be awoken, but he could not remember the last time that he drifted out of a snooze so suddenly. "You need something from me, fearless leader?" Haar questioned composedly.

As the conversation continued, Haar managed to conceal that he had just been swept out of a rather deep dream. He nearly faltered when Ike suggestively brought up the prospect of him and Jill living under the same roof, and again when the thought from his dream of Jill being 'the daughter of his dead teacher' spilled out of his own mouth. The second that the opportunity opened up, Haar dismissed his interaction with Ike and pretended to fall back asleep so that the young man would leave the area. Once the sound of Ike's footsteps faded, Haar shifted into a more comfortable sleeping position.

"I enjoyed that nap," he murmured before breathing out a yawn, "I hope that I can pick that dream up where it left off..."

* * *

I'd adore it if you reviewed and let me know what you thought of this little attempt at Haar/Jill! Thank you for reading.


End file.
